Bayani Universe Wiki:Adding Information
This covers rules on information regarding the addition of different kinds of information to the wiki: from unreleased sources, and released, to-be-releaed and recently-released media. General * Only create articles directly related to the wiki and the canonical information of its focus, the Filipino biopic trilogy film by Jerrold Tarog. Also, make sure that the pages you are creating do not already exist under another name. Search for it or ask an admin if in doubt. Personal information, non-canon topics, opinions, speculations, assumptions, theories, rumors, etc. should go to the Forum, Discussions, or your own user page. Fanfiction stories are not allowed. * Only "canonical" information of everything encompassed within and about the films will be considered facts on the wiki mainspace. ** Historical information about the characters are to be attributed on to the historical page, and not to the film-based characters. * Please be careful when adding statements to the wiki. Verify that they are facts, true, and reliable. This is to avoid being a contributing factor to the spread of wrong information. * See the canon guide below. * Always cite your sources, especially if the information is not well-known and is from other sources other than the films. This is to differentiate between fact and fanfiction, opinion, rumor, and vandalism. * Refrain from making consecutive minor edits (unless they're factual or grammatical corrections; otherwise, try to do them in one save). Also avoid minor, unnecessary changes, and routine changes on several pages (those brought upon by template design changes, for example—ones that can be done by bots and you might have seen admins doing); if you would like to do either, please do it alongside other, more constructive contributions. * When listing "notable" individuals (people, items, etc.) in the infobox, do not list any if it will exceed two values (Except for relatives and partners). ** For example, when listing known characters under "Notable members" or the leader or heads of the parameter of group infoboxes, do not use it at all if you will list more than two—they wouldn't be considered "notable" then. If this is the case, do not use the parameter and instead check that the "members" are already listed somewhere else in the article. ** Another example would be purpose/use parameter in some infoboxes. If you will be listing many, this would be excessive as it is likely that the things you will write are already in the article. Basically, certain parts of infoboxes are only meant to serve as summarized versions of a page that would give you an idea about the topic of the article. ** An exception would be if the other, complete list is already crowded/too long. In this case, more than two notable members can be listed, but the absolute maximum is four. * If you want to completely replace a film's plot or recap with your own write-up, please create a blog for it and notify an admin when you're done. Users' recaps may be considered and voted on. If there is no Plot section or recap yet, do not save or publish your own recap on the wiki article immediately unless you are done; incomplete/unfinished plot sections will be removed. Instead, build it on a blog post until you finish. Upcoming Most information fans receive prior to a films' release is tentative—meaning, it is still subject to change. Occasionally, the wiki articles are vandalized with fallacies, theories, and false and misleading information; sometimes even confirmed and sourced information are also removed by uncertain users. Because of this, editors are required to cite their source(s) along with the new information provided. This is needed to confirm that the information is in fact confirmed and official. Tentative information (from yet-to-be-released content) can be accepted in two ways: * For new characters yet to debut in any film, the information can be added to the article proper (under Biography, in the infobox, etc.), with the template placed at the top. * For characters who have appeared in previous films, the information should remain under the Trivia section, under the tabber or heading "Upcoming". They will be accepted as long as a source is provided. If it is later proven false (through new, more updated information, or by the book release) it can easily be removed or corrected. This is to avoid misinformation, confusion and inaccuracies on the wiki mainspace. Spoilers Spoilers are pieces of information about the series universe that reveal certain plot details, events and/or twists. Spoilers (and for the sake of consistency, even small details) from new films are not allowed on the wiki at least until two weeks (UTC time) after the release (unless the information has already been revealed or shared prior the release through snippets or teasers), for the sake of those who have not watch the film yet. Even then, pages updated with major spoilers from a recently released medium should contain the tag for three months after the release. The pages involved may also temporarily be locked or protected (with the notice up) during the whole or a part of this time. Anonymous users are also banned from editing and posting replies from the wiki to prevent trolls within the time frame or duration of the spoiler ban. Any user who signs up (that is, users who have just very, very recently signed up, moments before adding the spoiler; this can be traced) to spoil other users are also immediately blocked, the duration depending on the severity of the violation. Referencing Everything added to the wiki articles need sources. From film installments= For film information, add the reference at the end of the statement(s)—from phrases, sentences, to whole paragraphs—from the cited installment. One reference will cover all statements before it with no other cited reference / all statements that come after the last one. Meaning, the source must be specified/cited each time the next statement(s) is from a different source. To clarify, the reference is not added at the end of each sentence but instead only whenever a source will change. References can even cover more than one paragraph—but not multiple sections; after a section break, the ongoing reference must be repeated (cite the reference at the end of the section and add the reference again in the next). |-|Hierarchy of sources= Citing sources is especially necessary for new information, less-known series facts (both in-universe and real-world, and those that come from sources other than the series books. Official sources include: * the films * official press releases, interviews, articles * official website pages * other reveals by Jerrold Tarog |-|How= To add links of sources in articles, add a section named References at the bottom of the page with the template below it (if there isn't one), then put the link between ref tags (like so: link/text of the citation) and place these after a punctuation mark at the end of the statement. For references that are repeated, ''' is used. Most articles will already have established ref names for repeated sources, but if not, you can add it to an existing source—or add it if it is not on the page—by typing: '''link/text of the citation. |-|From external sites= For links to external sites: If the reference is expected to stay on the wiki (not get removed once it is confirmed within the series), write the source out completely, with the quote or article title and the site source. Examples: Movie Review: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral — SPOT.ph to display: Movie Review: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral — SPOT.ph "Here is a recommended reading list for #GoyoAngBatangHeneral" Jerrold Tarog on Twitter to display: "Here is a recommended reading list for #GoyoAngBatangHeneral" Jerrold Tarog on Twitter : ~ this section is a work in progress; we use the Harry Potter wiki as basis for references, so for an example, please check out an article on the wiki, e.g.: Harry Potter ~ Foreknowledge * Canon or Trivia: Information given about a yet-to-be-released films (in these cases: Untitled Quezon film) and its events, characters, etc. before the publication can only be placed within the mainspace articles if: ** it has already been established by the beginning of the aforementioned film ** it is confirmed as final and official with little chance of redaction (even if it is set to take place within the film), has already been revealed (given as snippet), supported by or mentioned in, hinted at, or alluded to other already-released works, and is well-known information at this point ** has taken place in a previous installment, even though it has yet to happen in the upcoming installment ** Otherwise, if it is information answered in passing, if it is something infrequently talked about and is set to take place during or after the upcoming film's setting, if certain information contradict each other, or if Jerrold Tarog himself states that it is uncertain or subject to change, the information should be placed under the Trivia section. * Deaths: To avoid confusion, deaths will only be considered fact and accepted into the wiki mainspace if explicitly stated in a film, or any other official source (except the family tree, though this can be included under the Trivia section and can be considered true once supported by in-universe statements), even though a death is supposedly expected years after the last appearance due to aging. This is to avoid confusion or the assumption that a character died in a film (especially considering that the films are set in multiple years). To contribute to this, the known date of a living character's last appearance need to be specified next to one's age and/or status (see below). * Infobox age: The age of the character should always be listed with the year of their last appearance (as of ####). In cases where a character who has appeared in previous works and is set to appear in an upcoming installment, more than one age may be included (one for the character's age in the upcoming film, and the other for the character's age in his/her most recent appearance in chronological order—it would depend on the setting on whether that comes before or after the upcoming film) as long as the following pattern is followed in this format: ** (in ####) - past ** (by ####) - setting of the film but character has appeared in story set in the past but has yet to appear in any story set in said year ** (as of ####) - ongoing/setting of the film ** (at time of death) - self-explanatory - only necessary if there is more than one age listed ** ^ in normal cases, only the third is used and links to the year on the Timeline page (no need even for this if the character is dead; just put in the age); however, if the character is set to appear in an installment where the character's age is different, the year/s should link to the film * Infobox status: There can also be more than one status (Alive, Deceased, or Unknown) listed for certain characters if he/she has already been proclaimed as deceased in a previously released work but is still alive and expected to have a recurring or major role in an ongoing or upcoming series (set in an earlier time in-universe) as long as the following pattern is followed in this format: ** Alive (as of ####) - #### = in-universe year of last appearance or mention, wherein the character is still alive; link this to the film, except when it was already linked to in the Age parameter above it in the infobox ** Deceased (by ####) - #### = in-universe year of death; link to film of confirmation of death If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the active admins. Canon tiers Since there are different sources of information for canon and sources do, on occasion, conflict with one another, the following guide is to be used on the wiki. Listed below is the order by which the information will be considered and treated in terms of reliability. * Jerrold Tarog may trump and retcon other information below, but not all; see explanation below * Films ** Heneral Luna (film) ** Angelito ** Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral * Companion books ** Heneral Luna: The History Behind the Movie ** Goyo: The History Behind the Movie * Other official writings and reveals ** Jerrold Tarog (tweets, posts, interviews, Q&As, etc.) ** Official website pages ** Social media accounts (Tumblr and Twitter) ** News articles ** Press releases * Behind-the-scenes information from the writers, crew, etc. ---- Facts from the sources listed above will be considered "canon" and true unless: * facts are deliberately stated or refuted by Jerrold Tarog ** not all will be considered true, considering that he may not always have all the information on hand necessary to confirm or contradict other information; i.e. a contradiction will only be counted in articles if he "deliberately" states something as true and another as false (or the like) - other conflicting information may be included in the Trivia sections; more information below * something is retconned or changed in later installments * something is contradicted by sources considered more reliable If there are differences from the films and other sources that may conflict from previously known information, the information from the films will always be considered as canon. Basically put, everything is canon unless specifically contradicted by a "higher" source. Although there are different levels of canon, this does not mean relevant information cannot be included in situations where there are conflicting canon sources. Ambiguous continuity should always be noted. If an "official" canon source has been chosen (e.g. Jerrold Tarog has said that a fact was a mistake and it was meant to be something else) the information from the conflicting source could still appear in the article in the "Trivia" section, or as an explanation with the cited source that would appear under References. "Deleted scenes", or those cut from the film, will not be considered canon unless stated otherwise. However, certain shared snippets may be considered canon, also unless stated otherwise. Please remember that any type of fanon, information created by fans, is not considered canon at all and do not belong on the wiki mainspace. Category:Polices and guidelines